lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Roisin Hastings
Roisin Hastings is the estranged wife of Superintendent Ted Hastings. Background Personal Roisin was born in Northern Ireland. She married Ted Hastings when they were both 18, and later moved to The City when he got a job with Central Police. Her mobile phone number is 01632 960842. Professional Nothing is divulged about her professional life. Series 2 The Ambush Roisin is first seen when she and Ted Hastings have dinner with DS Steve Arnott and and DC Georgia Trotman. Although the two seem to be close and loving in the company of Arnott and Trotman, once they leave it is implied that the pair have separated and are no longer living together. Ted thanks her for accomopanying him to dinner, apparently keen to keep up appearances of a happy marriage within his professional life. Carly Hastings informs Roisin about DC Georgia Trotman being killed, with Roisin suggesting sending her parents flowers. Blood Money She meets once again with Ted Hastings in a pub, where it is revealed they have separated due to strains on the relationship caused by financial pressure after Ted invested a large amount of money in a real estate scheme that went badly. She initially seems concerned that Hastings had to tell Deputy Chief Constable Mike Dryden about their relationship troubles due to the financial strain, but he insists it is fine and that Dryden is considering him for a promotion. He apologises profusely for keeping her in the dark, and insists the only reason he did so was to surprise her. Hastings then suggests that they organise to go on a luxury cruise together once he is promoted (and is given a pay rise), a suggestion she seems warmly open to. Series 5 Episode 1 Roisin's relationship with Ted Hastings has shown to have deteriorated since the events of Series 2, with him now living in the Edge Park Hotel. Documentation shows that after their period of separation, she has decided to petition for divorce. Episode 2 Roisin agrees to meet with Ted face to face at a bar, to discuss the fact she has petitioned for divorce. During their meeting he tries to convince her to not go through with it, having been assured by Mark Moffatt that he is likely to be able to recover the money he lost by investing in The Kettle Bell Complex. However, she confesses that she has found somebody else since they have been separated, and urges him to sign the papers. Before leaving, she hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Episode 3 Late at night, Roisin is visited by DS John Corbett. He identifies himself as DS Steve Arnott using a fake Central Police Identification Card, and asks if he can come in to speak to her regarding a sensitive matter. She leaves her door on the chain to call her husband Superintendent Ted Hastings, but Corbett immediately dons a balaclava and gloves and forces his way into the flat. Episode 4 It is revealed that once he gained access to the flat, Roisin was tortured by John Corbett (who spoke using a Northern Irish accent), who used a power drill to injure her arms, knees and ankles. Demanding to know information about Superintendent Ted Hastings and his financial situation, she told him about how he lost their life savings by investing in The Kettle Bell Complex in 2012, and how they have been in dire financial ruin since. Roisin is later taken to either South Central Hospital or City General Hospital, where her injuries are treated and she is given painkillers. DS Sam Railston of Serious and Organised Crime is contacted to investigate the matter, and has two Authorised Firearms Officer's from the Strategic Firearms Command stationed outside her hospital room. She is later visited by Superintendent Ted Hastings, who tearfully asks what happened. She informs him that the man who tortured her sounded like he was from Belfast, and becomes angry when Hastings remarks had they been living together he would have been able to protect her, demanding he leave her alone. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Civilian Category:Series 2 Cast Category:IC1 Category:Series 5 Cast